


I Do[n't]

by fanboy15



Series: Stockholm Syndrome [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy15/pseuds/fanboy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to marry Stiles so he kidnaps a priest and has his own ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do[n't]

**Author's Note:**

> Yay wedding.....well not yay for Stiles but still yay!!

Stiles POV

My life has become the something over and over.I would wake up in the morning feeling the heat coming off him,his arms around me,and his morning wood pressed against my ass.Then he would fuck me if I wanted to or not.Some days he would be rough other days he will be gentle.After he was finished he would clean me up and feed me breakfest.Then he would leave me down in the basement and he would drive who knows where.He would comeback when its dark and give me dinner then fuck me and go to sleep.While I laid awake till I cried my self to sleep.

But today was different after a quick fuck and breakfest he left like he always did.But this time he came back early.I couldn't see who was with him but I heard struggling up stairs.A little while later Derek walked down the stairs.

"Hey baby I got a surprise for you.Just put this on and I'll show you what it is.",He threw a bag at me.When I opened it what I saw in it confused me.

"But this is a wedding dress.What am I going to so with this?",I asked

"Your going to wear it.",He said

"But why?"

"We're getting married."

"But how we dont have a license or anything.",I said

"I know but I got us a priest and he will marry us under god we don't need a stupid paper to tell us anything.Now put on the wedding dress so we can get this show on the road."

"But I don't want to marry you I hate you!",I yelled.

Derek moved so fast I didn't even see him.Next thing I know he has his hand around my neck and I'm pressed against a wall.

"Now listen your going to put on the wedding dress and your going to go up those steps looking happy.Your going to say I do then your going to give me a kiss.Do you understand me?",he asked.I didn't say anything.I could feel the hand around my neck get tighter."I said do you understand me."

"Yes.....yes.....please stop!",I yelled.

Derek stood there and watched me while I put on the dress.

"You look amazing ,lets go to the mirror so I can show you have beautifully you are."He then took me to a mirror in the corner of the room.I look horrible my hair is longer the it used to be,I'm thinner and paler than usual,and I look and feel filthy.The dress is a little to small so the dress clings to my shoulders and chest.There's an all white corset on it and a long clear trail in the back.

"Now a pretty little veil for my pretty princess.",He said.He put the veil over my face."Now let's go upstairs to the priest and really be together forever."

Derek unchained me and walked me up the stairs.We walked in the living room,if that's what you could still call it,and I saw a man tied up to a chair with a bag over his head.

"Who is that?",I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"That's the priest now stay right here I have to go get the rings from upstairs."He then walked upstairs.

As soon as Derek went up stairs I ran to the front door.When I tried to open the door I noticed that it was chained up.I ran to the back door and it was locked too.I turned around and saw Derek standing right behind me.I could see the pure rage in his eyes but it also look like I saw a little bit of hurt in them to but it couldn't be that.

"You tried to leave me?",he asked.

"No,of course not.",Next thing I know a powerful hand slaps me right across the face.

"DONT LIE TO ME!ALL I WANTED WAS FOR TODAY TO BE SPECIAL FOR US,FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP!",he yelled

"WHAT FUCKING RELATIONSHIP YOU KIDNAPPED ME!YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!,he slapped me again this time a fell to the floor.

"I LOVE YOU,WHY CANT YOU LOVE ME BACK!",he had tear running down his face."Haven't I been good to you I feed you,have sex with you,and sleep with you.Aren't I enough for you?,he asked

"I just want to go home,just let me go home",the tears were pouring down my face now.

"Well I'm not letting you lets go."

He forcefully pulled me by my arm and dragged me back in the living room.He untied the priest and took the bag off his head.

"Now priest we don't have all day so get on with the I do's so we can hit the road.

"Umm........well Stiles.....do you take.......D-Derek to be your.....Husband."

I was going to say I don't but the sharp look Derek sent my way said it all.

"I do",I said even though it stung just saying the words.

"Derek do you take Stiles to be your husband."

"I do",Derek said with no hesitation.

"I know pronounce you husband and husband.",the priest said.Derek slid a gold ring onto my finger and made me put one on hid.He grabbed my hips and forced my lips on his,all i wanted to do was throw up.

Derek walked up to the priest and whispered something in his ear.Then his claws came out and he sliced the man in the neck.The priest fell to the floor and bleed out.

I stood there in shock,I have never seen a dead body before.Derek put his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the now unchained front door put me in the passenger seat and we left that house of horrors behind us.I don't know where we're going but I know I'm going to fight till I die trying to get away.But what scared me the most was there was a small piece of me that wanted to stay with him,it's probably nothing though.I hope its nothing.


End file.
